


Absolute Certainty

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's new case is to find out who cast <i>Morsmordre</i>, and it looks at first sight to be Scorpius Malfoy. However, Draco is absolutely certain that it isn't his son, and won't leave Harry alone until they've caught the culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Certainty

"Come on now, tell the truth," said Harry forcefully, losing his patience fast. They'd been at this for hours, and it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. "Where did you learn _Morsmordre_? It hasn't been seen for decades!"

"It wasn't me," Scorpius protested, lying casually back in his chair.

"Did your father teach you?" continued Harry. "I'm sure you know of his past, and it seems to me that's the only place you could have learnt it from. Tell me, why did you do it?"

"I didn't do anything, and my father won't even talk to me about Dark magic, let alone teach me curses." Scorpius looked extremely annoyed about that, and Harry thought he was playing his part pretty well. 

"Likely story," Harry said sarcastically. "Look, help me out here. A son of a former Death Eater has just been caught underneath a recently cast _Morsmordre_ , wand out, and you're telling me you didn't do it? You've got to give me more than that if you want me to believe you."

Scorpius shrugged. "I can't. It's as simple as that. I don't remember why I was there, or anything leading up to when you lot came running towards me. The last thing I do remember is leaving the Manor."

"Where were you going?" asked Harry, not convinced by Scorpius' story.

"To see a friend. A girlfriend." Scorpius blushed and looked down, biting his lip. "But you can't tell my dad. He doesn't want me dating for another year."

Harry raised his eyebrows; he didn't think it would be like Malfoy of all people to put such restrictions on his son. He sighed, and restrained from putting his fingers to his throbbing temples. "I'm ending this interview now, we're getting nowhere. You can go." Though Harry wouldn’t let that be the end of it; he would figure out if Scorpius was telling the truth or not. 

"I didn't do it," Scorpius said with finality as he left Harry alone, pacing up and down the room. He was really struggling with this case, because there weren't any witnesses, and Scorpius was vehemently protesting his innocence. Everyone in his department thought Scorpius was guilty, and Harry didn't exactly blame them. He thought similarly himself, but he had to remain fair and unbiased, so that's what he was trying to do.

Sighing, he left the interview room to see Scorpius arguing with none other than his father. Scorpius seemed to be pleading with his dad not to do something, but as soon as Malfoy clocked Harry, he was heading straight towards him. Harry tried quickening his pace, hoping to reach the lift before he was caught, but no such luck.

"Oi! Potter!"

Harry turned around slowly. "Yes, Malfoy?"

"Why exactly are you accusing _my_ son of doing this?" Malfoy had his arms folded across his chest, and was attempting to stare Harry down.

"Seriously? Come on, even you can see it looks bad."

Malfoy bit his lip. "Yes, I see your point. But he didn't do it. He wouldn't do something like this; our family hasn't been _that_ way since the end of the war."

"Then it's probably your wife's influence," Harry muttered, just short of under his breath. "Look, I'm doing the best I can. If Scorpius is innocent, he has nothing to worry about." Although Harry had said this, he didn't exactly believe it. Most of his department was ready to string the lad up for setting about panic and making people think Voldemort was back.

"We both know that's not true." Malfoy's eyes looked slightly saddened, as though he didn't want his sons reputation to be based on his faults as a teenager.

"If Scorpius is innocent, Malfoy, I will prove it." Harry turned on his heel and stepped into the lift, ignoring Malfoy's fixed gaze on him. The case was complicated, and it was the hardest he'd had since becoming Head Auror. He was the best they had, though, and he would see to it that the truth came out.

Whoever had cast _Morsmordre_ was looking at a long stretch in Azkaban.

*

Harry was going through his case papers at home later that night when there was a loud banging on the door. Whoever it was seemed determined to get in, so Harry had his wand at the ready, just in case. Constant vigilance, as Moody would say.

"Malfoy? What the hell are you doing here?" Harry didn't have time to stop Malfoy as he barged straight past him, entering the living room and leaving Harry no choice but to follow him.

"I know Scorpius didn't do it," Malfoy said firmly as he sat down on the sofa, elbows on his knees.

"You know?"

"With absolute certainly," Malfoy said confidently.

"Look, I said I would find out who it was," said Harry, sitting down opposite him.

Malfoy nodded. "I know. But I can't just sit around while my son is accused of this. People are abusing us in the street! I don't want that for him. I need to do something to help, anything."

"You can't," replied Harry. "I'm sorry, but Scorpius is the suspect. If anyone knew you were helping, they'd accuse you of bias, and I'd probably lose my job."

"So don't tell anyone," Malfoy said simply, as if this was just a private matter, rather than one of the biggest scandals the Wizarding world had seen since the days of Voldemort. "I certainly won't."

Harry sighed; this was risky, he didn't want to lose his job over some kid, especially not the kid of someone he used to hate. But, there was certainly something up with this case, and he did need help from a source who wasn't determined to throw Scorpius in Azkaban.

"What about Veritaserum?" Malfoy asked. "Surely if we get him to take that, it'll prove he's innocent."

Harry shook his head. "They take it into account, but it's not absolute proof."

"You're kidding," Malfoy said harshly. "You have to be."

"Afraid not. There are ways to get around it, you know that," replied Harry.

"Not for a _child_ there aren't!" Malfoy shouted as he jumped up off the sofa.

"Regardless, the court won't accept it as absolutely proof. It'll help his case, though, so I'll bring him in tomorrow and get him to take some."

Malfoy looked around the room awkwardly before meeting Harry's eyes and sitting back down. "So you'll let me help then?"

"You've got to keep it a secret," Harry stated firmly. "I'm not losing my job over you and your son."

"Fine," snapped Malfoy. "What else can we do?"

"I think it's best we wait until he's taken the Veritaserum, then we can see if anyone else comes out of the woodwork that he didn't think was relevant enough to tell us."

"I'll see you in the morning, then. I'll bring Scorpius in around nine o'clock." Malfoy didn't even wait for Harry to say it was okay, storming out of the flat and banging the door behind him. Thankfully, Harry's schedule was completely on the Scorpius case at the moment, so he could see the boy that early, but the cheek Malfoy had was astounding. _Mind you,_ thought Harry, _I shouldn't be surprised_.

*

"Ahh, Scorpius," Harry said politely. "Thanks for coming. Have a seat."

Malfoy trailed in after his son, but Harry waved him away.

"This needs to be done in private, Mr Malfoy." Harry tried to ignore the look of annoyance spread over Malfoy's face as he went back into the corridor. Turning to the younger Malfoy, who seemed extremely tired, Harry said, "I'll extract your memory of the night and then I need you to take Veritaserum. Neither will count as absolute proof of what happened, but they will be taken into account."

"Sure, whatever." Scorpius yawned as Harry placed a small vial on the table and then put his wand to Scorpius' temple. Extracting the memory didn't hurt, and Scorpius appeared more bored than anything else.

"I think you need to take this a little more seriously," said Harry as he collected the memory in another vial. "You could be facing a long stretch in Azkaban."

"I didn't do it," replied Scorpius. "I have nothing to worry about." He downed the Veritaserum in one go and placed the vial on the table noisily. Harry cast a spell on his wand to record the conversation.

"Is your name Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy?" asked Harry, starting off with something simple.

Scorpius nodded. "It is."

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes."

Harry looked over his papers for the exact date of the incident. "What were you doing on the 19th of December 2021?"

"I was going to see my girlfriend," said Scorpius, "and since I can't Apparate legally yet I had to walk."

"Who is your girlfriend?" Harry asked. "Where does she live?"

"Rose Weasley." Scorpius' answer momentarily shocked Harry, and he just gawped at the young lad in front of him. How could this possibly happen? Did Hermione and Ron know? That was his niece, and her boyfriend might end up in Azkaban... "She lives at the Burrow."

"I know," Harry said through gritted teeth, then mentally shook himself to focus on the investigation at hand. "Why were you underneath the _Morsmordre_? Did you cast it?"

"No," Scorpius said firmly. "I was cutting through some fields because I didn't want to walk on the road. There were a few boys up ahead, playing around with wands and such, but I just ignored them. One of them shouted at me, and another cast the spell. I was so shocked at seeing it as I'd only heard about it at Hogwarts, and that's when you found me. You arrived the second you realised it had been cast, and I was there, mouth open."

"Did you see who the boys were? How many were there? And why was your wand out?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I couldn't see them clearly, but there were four of them. They were wearing robes with hoods, but I did see dark hair sticking out of the one who cast the spell. My wand was out just in case they tried to start anything; I get bullied at school."

"My apologies," Harry said kindly, feeling sorry for the boy. "Is there anything else you can remember about the boys? Anything they were carrying?"

"Their wands, and the one who cast the spell was carrying a cane. A little like my grandfather's," remarked Scorpius.

"You're certain it wasn't your grandfather, Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Scorpius nodded. "Absolutely. These boys were my age, from Hogwarts I presume. Anyway, my grandfather is bedbound."

"Of course. Well, I think we're done for now. Thank you for your help," said Harry, ending the spell. "You can go now, but it'll take a while for the potion to wear off so I'd stay away from people. Oh, something that's not connected to the case, I was wondering if your father knew about Rose?"

"Most certainly not," Scorpius said shrewdly. 

"I doubt I'll tell him." Harry smiled politely and opened the door for the young lad. As Scorpius left, Malfoy came pounding in. "Come in, why don't you," Harry said sarcastically.

"Well?" Malfoy said, his arms folded tightly across his chest as Harry shut the door.

"According to the potion, Scorpius didn't do it. There were a group of lads there who ran off right before we arrived."

"There you go then." Malfoy was grinning, as though this got his son off.

"I've already explained that while it will help, it isn't absolute evidence," said Harry irritably. "What we need to do now is focus our efforts on finding the boys Scorpius saw. One of them had dark hair, and another one was carrying a cane like your father's."

Malfoy nodded. "Right. Is that all we have to go on?"

"I also collected his memory of the night, which I've yet to review," Harry said pointedly. "But the cane is very interesting, as they're really rare nowadays. Your father quite put people off having them."

"Indeed. How about we have a search of the area done to see if we can find any evidence left behind?"

"That's actually a good idea," remarked Harry, surprised Malfoy could come up with something so ingenious. "I'll get my Aurors on it straight away."

"Good. Let me know of the results of that and the memory." Malfoy left the room swiftly, leaving Harry sighing deeply. Hopefully something would come out of the search, because his Aurors were starting to become impatient, wanting to arrest Scorpius without any more evidence.

*

"Do you have the results yet?" Malfoy asked bitterly, since he'd been in every day for a week and not got the response he'd wanted.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Finally," Malfoy sighed. "Did you find anything?"

"Oh yes," said Harry, grinning. "We hit the jackpot. That kid left behind his cane, and we know exactly where they got it from. The same place as your father, actually -- _Borgin and Burkes_." Malfoy seemed to shudder at the name of this shop, since it held many bad memories for him. He hadn't been in since, and Harry didn't exactly blame him. "I'm going to go and interview Borgin today, try and get the name of the person he sold the cane to. I'll understand if you don't want to come..."

"I do want to come," Malfoy said firmly. "In fact, I believe my presence might help. Oh, and the memory?"

"It matched up with his account." Harry grabbed his coat and pulled it on quickly; they couldn't afford to lose much time with his Aurors being so restless. "Let's go then." As Harry and Malfoy walked through the Ministry, they were given many a shady look, making Harry feel quite uncomfortable even though they weren't directed at him. "Sorry about this," he muttered. "People are quite judgemental."

"I'm used to it," Malfoy said, shrugging it off as they neared the Floo. "I'll go first."

Harry watched Malfoy disappear into the flames as he grabbed his own Floo powder, darting in after him. He arrived at the Knockturn Alley shop and looked around cautiously; Malfoy was already talking to Borgin in hushed tones, leaving Harry suspicious. "Mr Borgin." Harry held out his hand to the old man. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I know who you are," Borgin said, refusing his hand. He had the same oily voice as Harry remembered from his brief experiences in the shop years ago. "What I don't know is why you're here."

"I know you sold this cane," Harry picked the object up and placed it on the counter, "to a young boy. Who was he?"

Borgin studied the cane. "I am not at liberty to tell you that, Mr Potter."

"Tell me, then," said Malfoy, his knuckles white from clenching.

"Sorry, can't," Borgin mumbled, starting to walk away, but Malfoy grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"You will tell me, Borgin," Malfoy hissed, "because if you don't, my son is going to go down for something he didn't do. I'm sure you know what I can do to _you_ if you let that happen."

Harry looked around the shop awkwardly. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he muttered as Borgin looked from him to Malfoy.

"Fine," snapped Borgin. "It was a young lad named Acario Flint."

Malfoy bared his teeth. "Thank you," he said fiercely.

"Was there --?" Harry started, but Malfoy pulled him over to the Floo.

"I know who will have been with them," Malfoy said testily, "and I also know they're perfectly happy to let my son get thrown into Azkaban for one of their jokes."

"Er, right." Harry watched as Malfoy angrily Floo'd back to the Ministry, before joining him. The last thing he saw was Borgin snarling at him from across the room. When he arrived back, Malfoy was tapping his foot anxiously on the wood floor.

"Come on, we've got to get going." Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back to his office, as though Harry wasn't walking quick enough or didn't know where he was going. Only when they finally arrived back to his office and the door was closed behind them did Malfoy finally let go. "I know all of young Flint's friends that will have been there that night." Malfoy started scribbling on a piece of parchment. "Here."

"Thanks," Harry muttered as he took the parchment. "Our main suspect is Acario Flint, since Scorpius said the one who cast the spell had the cane."

"Not suspect," said Malfoy. "He did it."

"I think he did, yes, but that won't be good enough for the Wizengamot. I'll need to bring him in for questioning, and I'll get him to take Veritaserum. With both of them taking truth serums, plus the cane, we should be able to get Scorpius off."

Malfoy nodded. "Good. I'll be back in the morning to oversee you question Flint."

"You know I can't let you oversee that," said Harry.

"Fine, then I'll wait outside. I'm going to spend as much time by your side as I can, Potter, until my son is safe." Malfoy didn't say anything else as he stormed out of the room. It seemed he wouldn't rest until Scorpius was found not guilty.

*

"Come in, Mr Flint," said Harry, nodding curtly at Malfoy who was sat outside his office with a determined look on his face.

"What do you want? I've got things -- people -- to do." Flint snickered, and Harry sighed at how distasteful the boy was. Clearly he hadn't grown apart from his father.

"Where were you on the night of the 19th of December 2021?" Harry asked, seating himself opposite Flint and starting the recording spell once again.

Flint shrugged. "Dunno. Can't remember."

"Don't play games with me, Flint," Harry said sternly. "Where were you?"

"Can I go now?" Flint said impatiently.

"No." Harry's blood was starting to boil; this boy was infuriating. It was exactly how he'd expected Scorpius to be. "We've only just started. Tell me where you were." When Flint didn't answer, Harry got out a vial of Veritaserum. "Fine, take this."

"Fuck off," Flint spat, glaring at him.

Harry sighed. "You are required to by law, Mr Flint. You can spend a night in Azkaban if you so prefer."

Flint rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way and grabbed the vial viciously off the table, scowling at Harry as he downed it in one. 

"Where were you on the night of the 19th of December 2021?" Harry asked forcefully.

"With friends."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What were you doing with these friends?"

"We were messing about in a field, and then one of them dared me to cast a _Morsmordre_. Then we ran, as we knew Aurors would be sent."

"Where did you learn to cast that spell?" A smile was playing on Harry's lips, as he knew with both accounts of both potions, and the cane, he could get Scorpius off, and Flint would go down for a long time.

"My father taught me it."

As far as Harry knew, Marcus Flint had never been a Death Eater, so he was quite confused as to where he would have learnt the spell himself. "How does your father know it?"

"He said Malfoy taught him it back in school."

"I'm going to take your memory of the night as well," Harry said, taking his wand and collecting it in a small vial. Once done, his voice ran cold. "Mr Flint, I'm arresting you on suspicion of casting _Morsmordre_. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Flint replied simply, looking aggravated.

Harry took the boy by the arm and led him out into the main office. "Can someone please take him? He's under arrest for the _Morsmordre_ case. I want to keep him in until trial." There were murmurs around the room as someone stepped forward to take Flint, many looking at Malfoy suspiciously.

"That's great news!" said Malfoy, barging into Harry's office once again. "When's the trial?"

"A week on Wednesday," said Harry. "It's as soon as we can fit it in." They stared at each other for a few moments, neither one averting their gaze, and neither one sure why, either. Harry took in all of Malfoy's features that he'd previously ignored over the years, and found that life hadn't been kind to him. That didn't stop him being attractive, though; his hair was ruffled up sexily and his steely grey eyes attracted you immediately.

"Er, right, yeah," said Malfoy awkwardly. "I'd better be going now to tell Scorpius to the good news. I'll see you next week."

Harry nodded curtly, mentally shaking himself for even thinking anything like that. He didn't know what was up with him, but he hoped it'd go away by the time he saw Malfoy next week; he'd need to be focused.

*

Harry stood nervously outside the courtroom with Malfoy and Scorpius; they were waiting to be called in. While Harry was able to give evidence, that was really all he could do. The Wizengamot would be deciding both Flint and Scorpius' fates.

"You may come in now," a woman with red hair and a Quick-Quotes Quill said to them, holding open the courtroom door. Realising she must be the court scribe, he smiled politely at her.

Harry took his place near the Interrogator, while Malfoy seated himself at the back and Scorpius sat in a chair next to Flint, who was looking menacingly at the boy.

The Interrogator spoke up. "Mr Acario Flint, you have been charged with casting _Morsmordre_ , a spell that has been banned for thirty decades. The maximum sentence in Azkaban is seven years. Do you understand?"

Flint sighed overenthusiastically. "Yeah."

"How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Mr Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," the Interrogator continued, "you were charged with casting _Morsmordre_ , a spell that has been banned for thirty decades. The maximum sentence in Azkaban is seven years. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Scorpius said in a harrowed tone.

"How do you plead?"

Scorpius spoke clearly and crisply. "Not guilty."

"Please present the evidence, Mr Potter. I will take a look at it here, and the rest of the Wizengamot will view it later."

Harry stepped into the centre of the room with the cane, both accounts from the Veritaserum potions and both memories of the night. "I suggest you read Mr Malfoy's testimony first, then his memory, then see the cane. After that you can read Mr Flint's testimony and then have his memory. It falls into place easier that way."

"Very well." The Interrogator waved his hand casually as Harry placed Scorpius' testimony on the his table. The courtroom was silenced for a moment as he read through it. "Mr Malfoy's memory please."

"Certainly." Harry placed the memory in the Pensieve as the Interrogator stepped forward and placed his head into it. When he came out he looked grim, and without being prompted, Harry placed the cane upon his desk.

"I recognise the cane from the memory. Do you have verification that Mr Flint purchased this cane?"

Harry nodded. "I do, from Borgin and Burkes."

"Then I shall view Mr Flint's testimony." Harry placed the transcribed parchment next to the cane, and once again the room was completely silent as the Interrogator read through it. When he was finished he stepped forward to the Pensieve. "And now the memory."

Breathing a heavy sigh, and hoping beyond hope that the Interrogator would see it the way it was, Harry poured it into the Pensieve. Harry chanced a look at Malfoy while it was being viewed, noting that he looked like he was holding his breath in anticipation. If ever there was anything you could say about him, it was that he loved his son.

"The Wizengamot is adjourned for everyone to view the evidence," the Interrogator said sharply once he came out of the Pensieve, and everyone filed out. Malfoy pulled him over to one side and hissed in his ear.

"How is it going?"

"I think we have the Interrogator on Scorpius' side so far. I'm supposed to be neutral, though, presenting all the evidence, so I can't really be seen whispering with you, Malfoy," Harry said sternly. "I'm going to go to my office; I'll be back when they resume. It should be in a few hours."

Harry spent the next several hours poring over his next case, which had just come in. That was how it usually happened; another one started before his other had finished. It was a tiresome job, but Harry enjoyed it immensely, though it didn't give him much time to look for a partner. Even if he did manage to get time off and have one, he'd never be able to see them anyway.

There was a knock on his door and he looked up sharply. "Mr Potter? The case is starting again."

"Thanks." Harry smiled politely at the man and made his way down to the courtrooms. When he got there, everyone else was already seated and he apologised for his lateness.

"I ask the Wizegamot to raise their hands in the judgement of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," said the Interrogator loudly. "Who believes he is guilty?"

Harry managed to count around five or six hands being raised, breathing a sigh of relief as he realised Scorpius would probably get off.

"Who believes he is not guilty?" continued the Interrogator, and most hands around the room shot up. "I ask the Wizengamot to raise their hands again for the judgement of Acario Flint. Who believes he is guilty?" Harry stopped his lips forming a smile as nearly everyone's hands went up. "And not guilty?"

Harry spared another glance towards Malfoy, who was practically beaming.

"Mr Malfoy, you are free to go. Guards, please collect Mr Flint."

Harry made his way out of the courtroom with Malfoy and Scorpius quickly behind him.

"Thanks --" Malfoy started to say, holding out his hand, but before Harry could shake it Scorpius had taken it and was starting to drag his father off.

"You're welcome," Harry mumbled, feeling a little annoyed that that had been the only thanks he'd got. He figured with all things considered Scorpius would be a bit more grateful, but the boy just couldn't care less. _Mind you, with a father like Malfoy..._ thought Harry, heading back to his office to start on his next case.

*

It was nearly ten o'clock at night when Harry decided he should probably pack things in and go home for the night. The new case was so complex he'd been working on it non stop for hours, and just hadn't realised the time. Just as he was about to turn off the light he heard footsteps outside his office; instinctively he got out his wand and stepped forward gradually.

"Hello?" he said in a commanding voice. "Who's there?"

"It's only me, Potter. Calm down." Harry nearly jumped a foot in the air as Malfoy came out of the shadows, hands confidently in his pockets.

"Oh. What do you want?" Harry said casually, still annoyed.

Malfoy looked taken aback. "I wanted to thank you for helping my son get off."

"Don't you mean your _ungrateful_ son?" Harry spat, remembering how the boy didn't even acknowledge his presence.

"Excuse me?" said Malfoy, clearly shocked and not used to his son being insulted. "Don't you dare insult my son!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I just did."

"You've got a nerve, Potter," hissed Malfoy, stepping towards Harry until he was inches away from his face.

"I guess it’s something I developed over the years dealing with you." Harry stared fiercely in Malfoy's eyes, not wanting to be the first to blink. He wasn't, and when Malfoy did he grinned, but not for long as Malfoy was suddenly sticking his tongue down his throat. Harry was so shocked that he didn't do anything, he didn't even kiss him back. He just stood there as Malfoy placed his heavy hands on Harry's face and kissed him for all he was worth. When it finally ended, Harry was too stunned to even say anything.

"Want to try that again Potter?" Malfoy said nastily, an evil smirk on his face. "This time, try and kiss back."

Malfoy lunged forward, fiercely and passionately kissing Harry, and Harry actually kissed him back. It felt wonderful, and it was more electric than any kiss he'd ever had with a woman. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, particularly when it concerned _Malfoy_ , but he couldn't help it, and as Malfoy pushed him back over his desk, he found he didn't care how he should feel, just how he did.

"Are you a good fuck?" asked Malfoy, which Harry presumed was a rhetorical question. "Have you ever even been fucked up the arse?" This, Harry assumed, was not.

"No," Harry whispered, undoing the buttons on his shirt as Malfoy did the same. His brain was telling him to stop, stop this madness before it got too far, but his cock said otherwise. Giving into it, he allowed Malfoy to pull down his trousers and underpants roughly, finding he wasn't actually embarrassed when his erect penis emerged. This was a first, as he was usually very self-conscious about showing off his body, but this just felt right. 

"Turn over," Malfoy rasped as he pulled off his own trousers. "I don't want to see your face."

"Fuck off," Harry muttered, but he did so anyway. The glimpses he'd got of Malfoy's body were too good to be true, and he'd only seen a bit of his penis, but it looked huge. Malfoy was extremely manly, muscles everywhere. "I'm not gay, you know, and I don't have enough time to have a partner..." Harry wasn't even sure where that came from, it just ran out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Neither am I," Malfoy replied heavily. "I'm married. And believe me, Potter, I don't want to be your _boyfriend_. You can just be my fuckbuddy for whenever I need you."

"What if I don't want to just be used by you?" hissed Harry, a little aggravated at Malfoy's confidence.

Malfoy smirked. "Oh, you do." Harry squirmed as he felt a hand reach under him and take his cock, pumping it up and down vigorously. Malfoy's coarse hands felt so good compared to the soft feminine ones that women usually touched him with, and Malfoy seemed to know exactly what he was doing. "You're going to be begging me to fuck you by the time I'm through with you."

Harry wasn't so sure, but he didn't object, hearing Malfoy mutter a lubrication spell. His arse became wet, and he felt Malfoy's hard cock at his entrance. Bracing himself, he took a huge breath, but it only hurt slightly as Malfoy seemed to have put in a lot of lube. After a few gentle thrusts, the pain seemed to go away, and Malfoy took his hand off his cock.

"You have to earn my touch," Malfoy said arrogantly, placing his hands instead on Harry's shoulders and using them as a lever, pushing Harry back onto his cock forcefully. "Come on, yeah, that's it, stick your arse out..."

Malfoy kept on talking, but Harry blanked most of it out. The feeling was amazing, and he felt an extra buzz as his cock slid up and down against the table. Without a human touch, though, Harry didn't think he'd be able to come, but for now he was just enjoying the pleasure. With every thrust Malfoy seemed to get faster and faster, until he was so breathless he couldn't talk anymore.

Harry knew Malfoy was going to come when he clenched his fingers on Harry's shoulders, digging in, then pushing Harry back onto his cock roughly as he came, groaning out loud. Malfoy carried on with a few more slow thrusts before pulling out, leaving Harry bent over his own desk, still wanting, no, _needing_ to come.

"What's wrong, Potter?" Malfoy mocked once he'd gained his breath back. He was dressing quickly, and Harry turned around to face him. Completely desperate, Harry started to wank himself off, but Malfoy batted his hands away. "I didn't tell you you could. You need to ask for it."

Harry blushed and looked away as he spoke. "Please can I come?"

"Beg me," said Malfoy, grinning, leaning casually back against the wall. 

He felt embarrassed by the command, and more than a little irritated, but for some reason it thrilled him inside. "Please can I come? Please? I'm desperate, I'm begging you..." Harry pinched his eyes shut tightly, not even sure why he was saying these things but knowing he really needed to come and that was how to make sure he did.

"Go on then. I'm feeling generous today," Malfoy said snarkily, watching Harry intently as he started to wank again. Harry pumped up and down, remembering the feeling of Malfoy's cock in his arse and how he'd never felt anything like it before. Unable to stop himself, he exploded into his hand, screaming in pleasure and for that second not caring who the hell heard him.

Harry's breathing slowed as he came down from his climax, all the embarrassment that he probably should have felt during the act hitting him like a brick. He stood up quickly and grabbed his clothes, shoving them on without even thinking about cleaning himself up. He just wanted to get out of there, away from Malfoy's scrutinising gaze. "Don't you dare tell anyone," Harry muttered as he made his way past a smirking Malfoy.

"I won't, don't worry, Potter," said Malfoy. "And think of that as your thank you gift."

_Cheeky bastard_ , thought Harry as he practically ran down the corridors, wanting to get home. He knew he shouldn't have even been so close to a suspect's member of family, though technically, Scorpius wasn't a suspect anymore. 

As he Apparated home, Harry knew that as much as he hated to admit it, the next time Malfoy came round, he probably wouldn't send him away. Perhaps, at last, he'd finally found a solution to be unable to date due to his long working hours.

Unfortunately, it came with the name _Malfoy_.


End file.
